


Need To Know

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: brainstorm, character: red alert, genre: drama, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Brainstorm just wants Red Alert’s help to find his doohickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Red Alert, Brainstorm  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** A prompt from lb82. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3086348#t3086348) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Brainstorm + missing invention + no owner's manual + Red Alert. Let the mayhem commence. =D_

“How can you be so irresponsible?! You’re supposed to be a genius, and you _lost_ it?” Whatever ‘it’ was, Red Alert growled to himself. He never should have let Brainstorm on the ship.

“Hey. I _am_ a genius. The most brilliant genius to ever genius, and I didn’t lose it. It’s missing.”

“You had it with you, and now you do not. Therefore. You. _Lost_. It!” Red Alert threw his hands out in exasperation. “And worse! You won’t even tell me what it does! How am I supposed to protect the dumb animals and circus clowns of this ship - _Yes_ , I mean you!- if I don’t know what is out there?!”

“I don’t know what it does yet. I haven’t finished testing it. That’s why I need you to find it for me.”

Red Alert gave a wordless screech of frustration and dealt a ringing smack every few words to Brainstorm’s helm and shoulders. “ _How_ ,” _smack_ , “can you,” _smack_ , “invent something,” _smack_ , “and not,” _smack_ , “know what the frag,” _smack_ , “it does?!” _smack-smack_

“Ow! Ow! Slaggit! Quit it!” Brainstorm tried to retreat, but Red Alert’s office was low on floor space due to all the monitors, and there was nowhere to escape to. “Stop!”

“You! Are infuriating!”

“Part of my char- Ow!”

Red Alert stood, fists clenched, vents heaving, his optics pale with rage. “I hate you. I hate everything about you. You are far more trouble than you’re worth, and I hope one day you open a singularity just long enough for it to suck you out of my reality!”

Brainstorm tipped his helm. “Damn. That’s harsh, Red.”

For a moment they both stared -glared with the burning fury of a thousand suns, in Red Alert’s case- then Brainstorm asked, “So. Help me find it?”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
